Las aventuras de Suigetsu Hōzuki
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: Es conocido por toda la aldea que Suigetsu quiere ligar a Karin, pero en esta ocasión, el albino está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la atención de su "remolacha andante".


**Las aventuras de Suigetsu Hōzuki:**

* * *

**Hospital**

* * *

Luego de una indiscreta sesión de entrenamientos se dirigió a paso lerdo hacia un hospital, lo necesitaba seriamente, sus heridas eran tan profundas que se sentía desfallecer. Por las cortadas salían enormes chorros de sangre que lo hacían verse como una persona realmente desahuciado.

Sonrió ante la cruda realidad, a sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegase al hospital, por lo que suspiró entercado y siguió su camino hasta el lugar.

—¡Eres un imbécil! —Gritó su ex compañera de cabello rojizo— ¿Sabes que eres un maldito hijo de puta? ¿Me llaman desde una sala de operación diciendo que hay algo más urgente, que un paciente ingresó desangrándose y me entero que eres tú? ¡Idiota, las heridas que te has hecho no son ni meras cortaduras superficiales! Con la sangre que has perdido no podrías ni alimentar a una sanguijuela.

—No me hables así, remolacha del demonio ¿Tienes idea de lo que he padecido para llegar aquí? Ni la gente me quiso ayudar.

—No te quiso ayudar porque lo único que pareces es un pordiosero con toda la ropa rasgada. ¡Esto, Suigetsu —llamó agarrándole el brazo y enseñándole el pequeño arañazo—, no tiene ni que ser atendido en un hospital!

—¿Y por qué me siento tan cansado, he?

Karin quiso tirarlo por la ventana, lamentablemente si sus pacientes se habían asustado con los gritos que le dio a la sardina del demonio, el que ella lo tirase por una ventana simplemente la haría quedar mal.

Un pequeño tic en la comisura de sus labios le hizo saber a Suigetsu que en realidad, ella no planeaba estar un minuto más en esa habitación.

—¿No te compadeces de mi? —renegó indignado.

—¡Un burro me daría más compasión que tú! ¡Lárgate ahora! —gritó cogiendo un bisturí.

Suigetsu corrió divertido pero aún así, temiendo por su vida. Después de todo, Karin tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble cuando se proponía hacer un sanguinario asesinato. Además, le haría un gran favor a la aldea.

Luego de aquella experiencia el albino decidió que sea como sea, haría que la querida zanahoria le atendiese en el hospital. ¡Él haría hasta lo imposible por ello! Incluso cortarse las venas con latas de atún. Y es que Suigetsu se había vuelto un chico tan malo hasta el punto de ser un caníbal profesional.

_¿Ustedes saben lo que es atún?_

¡Suigetsu era el chico pez! Y Comía pescado. Sí, así es señores; no lo están escuchando mal. ¡Suigetsu Hōzuki es un chico malo! Muy malo.

Ya había intentado de todo. Se había cortado un dedo con el embace de lata del filete, había comido cosas en mal estado —lo cual por cierto funcionó a la perfección. Él quedó sentado en el baño por un día entero, con diarrea. ¡Válgame dios qué habrá expulsado siendo su cuerpo en una proporción máxima de solo agua!—, el problema fue que su médico asignado había sido nada más y nada menos que Haruno.

Karin había estado de vacaciones. ¡Joder! Fue la semana más larga que pudo haber vivido Suigetsu.

Esta vez quería intentar algo revolucionario.

Suigetsu no creyó mejor manera de terminar enfermo que metiéndose en una refrigeradora durante dos pequeñas horas. Claro, terminaría con fiebre y en un caso extremo con una grave pulmonía. ¡Karin le serviría en toda hora! No había mejor forma de conquistar que con la lástima.

Había pasado una hora desde que entró en el maldito aparato, su trasero ya debería de estar morado, tanto como sus ojos. Y fue cuando el primer estornudo llegó.

—¡Ashú! —sorbió su moco suelto y congelado por primera vez en esos sesenta minutos con treinta segundos— Falta poco.

Con ese murmullo complacido esperó otro instante rogando por no terminar con hipotermia, solo por si las dudas habían traído consigo un chal que no le ayudaba en mucho.

Pasaron exactamente treinta minutos más en lo que sintió que su nariz ya no soportaba más, su cuerpo tembló a causa del frio y tenía que salir de ese lugar por un momento.

Entonces, solo para descansar unos instantes del frio infernal. Quiso abrir la puerta para salir solo por unos instantes. No funcionó…

Su rostro palideció a tal punto que se confundió entre el hielo de la nevera. Pateó nuevamente la puerta, con más fuerza que antes para salir ya de ese lugar. Su orgullo merecía una buena bolsa de agua caliente.

—_Mierda…_

Pataleó. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¿Qué tenían las puertas del refrigerador? ¡¿Súper pegamento?! Si abrirlos desde afuera era cuestión de jalarlos incluso con el dedo meñique.

Tenían que estar jugándole una broma ¿verdad? Trató de darse ánimos riéndose de si mismo. Si se quedaba ahí por otra hora más terminaría muerto o si tenía mucha, pero mucha suerte, solo con hipotermia severa. Nuevamente su pie, ahora mucho más tembloroso e inseguro pateó la entrada.

El refrigerador tembló y sintió que su cuerpo era impulsado para donde debería estar el suelo, las cosas le cayeron encima y se dio cuenta que el dichoso aparato, había caído al piso apastando la puerta y haciéndole imposible salir. _Oh, joder…_

* * *

Karin caminaba indignada, con grandes zancadas que le hacían saber al mundo que nadie debía molestarla a menos que deseara morir acuchillado. Había curado a más de veinte pacientes en un solo día y estaba agotada, aún no entendía como la su compañera de trabajo, Sakura Haruno, podía resistir tanto ajetreo —porque sabía que aquellos pacientes que le tocaron no era nada comparado a lo que hacía Haruno—. Resopló sin dejar de caminar.

Había decidido ir a casa del idiota de Suigetsu, si algo sabía era que ella quería ahorrar y el albino tenía mucha comida…

Aún no sabía la razón ya que ese fenómeno solo se alimentaba de agua, yogurt, agua y más yogurt

Cuando llegó a la casa abrió la puerta de una patada, luego lo arreglarían. Entró hasta la sala para llevarse la sorpresa que el chico pez no se encontraba en casa.

_Qué raro…_

El albino siempre estaba en casa a esa hora, por lo general era para recibirla con un insulto o una frase con doble sentido. Nada.

Se encogió de hombros: EN algún lugar debería estar y ese no era de su incumbencia, caminó sin prisa hacia la cocina para buscar el alimento que demandaba su estómago.

—¿Qué carajos? —Veía sin problemas la gran nevera caída y en la mesa unos cuantos abrigos quién sabe para qué— Hijo de perra —insultó al caer en cuenta que seguro lo había hecho para que no comiese nada. Le había tirado el refrigerador y de notorio, ella tonta tendría que levantarlo para sacar comida, sin embargo cuando lo abriese no habría nada en el interior.

¡Ja! Si creía que era idiota, se equivocaba.

Pateó con todas sus fuerzas el aparato oyendo como el motor hacía quejidos, caminó hacia donde se encontraban una libreta junto a un lapicero, escribió algo lanzando improperios hacia la persona del albino y luego, salió con el mentón el alto de la casa, iría donde Naruto o Sakura a comer.

Lo que no sabía la pelirroja, era que el quejido no fue del motor, que Suigetsu no había hecho caer el refrigerador adrede y que los abrigos no estaban de puro adorno en ese lugar. Lamentablemente para Hōzuki, nada estaba saliendo bien, y le quedaba mucho tiempo de espera en estado sólido, antes que alguien más fuese a recoger el aparato y sacarlo de ahí.

Moraleja: Jamás te metas a una refrigeradora para impresionar a una chica… menos si sabes que ella no te ayudará a salir.

* * *

_Imbécil cara de pescado:_

_Si creíste que caería en esa mierda de broma, métetela por el culo._

_Karin._

* * *

_._

_._

**_¡Bua~! Se me venía ocurriendo este Fanfic ya que me lo pidió Mayra-chan (Mayra2012) Y va dedicado a ella que hoy cumple añitos :3 Cada día te haces más vieja nee-san. Pero te quiero igual._**

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ustedes me dicen si lo continúo o no. :3 Chaa~_**

**_¡Matta nee~!_**


End file.
